Turning the Hands of Time
by Lady Nuit
Summary: Death note is finally over.. but not if Ryuk has to say anything about it. What would happen if they went back..not 2 years, but right from the beginning. Would Matt be with Carys? What about Near and Angel? Would Light Win? It's Death note Rewritten.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing cep't plot idea and Angel.

**~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~ **

_**Year: January 17, 2010**_

It was a regular day like any other. Near and Angel were fixing the tables so their friends would arrive soon. Near was dressed in his usual clothing, except he was forced to wear tennis shoes. Angel on the other hand still wore her teal burette and her kimono styled dress. She was excited since Matt, Mello and Carys were coming back from a case in Africa.

"Are you done?" Near asked.

"Yes Nate, just let me just slip on my heels" she said.

Once she slipped on her shoes, she reached 5'5. Near rolled his eyes but kept quiet. They both settled down on the sofa, cuddling till the doorbell rang a few minutes later. Angel wiggled from his grip and walked towards the door excited.

There in the door way was Carys, Matt and Mello. Carys had not changed much, still herself, with her long brunette hair and matching goggles with Matt. Matt was wearing his stripped shirt, but missing his vest which was surprising. Mello was wearing a normal black shirt, probably the cold prevented him from wearing his vest.

"Come in" she said smiling.

They all hugged, specifically Angel and Carys , while Matt and Mello patted Angel's head and hit Near's back as hello.

"How was your case?" ,Near asked twiddling his hair.

"Nothing really interesting, it was a piece of cake. Speaking of which,-"Mello said and took a bite of the chocolate cake served.

As they all laughed and enjoyed their meal, they would never know a dark figure staring at them with interest. It wasn't just any other person, but a complete and utter monster.

_**Shinigami realm. **_

"Weak insignificant beings. They are such a bore" the king said eating an apple without care.

The monster was about 12 feet tall with scale covered wings. His face was a face of a shark with sharp fangs. His feet were hooves and his arms were like a bird's claws. Ryuk was staring up to the king , his yellow eyes showing that he was scheming. He had given his king apples to beg for forgiveness and of course a new Death note. He was bored and would enjoy a little game with a new human.

"Well your highness….I have an idea" Ryuk began.

"Then speak Ryuk, tell me what is on your mind" he said lazily.

"Well….humans were most entertaining for all of us years ago, with the so called Kira" Ryuk said.

"I'm listening" the king murmured.

"Why not toy with time and bring them back. Go back and let them duel it out again" he said with excitement.

The King looked at him and scowled contemplating it. His beady eyes suddenly seemed to glint and he let out a chuckle.

"You know the consequences Ryuk, if we change the time the events will change as well. We won't be guaranteed the same ending, nothing is ever assured." The king commented.

"Ah yes, but won' t that be exciting?" Ryuk chirped.

The king nodded.

"Seems that the world will be changing," he said.

They looked down at the group. Matt was kissing Carys happily. Carys was cooing at Angel's wedding ring and comparing it to hers. Near was playing cards with Mello as he cuddled alongside Angel. They all seemed happy, yet it seemed that they would be the pawns of the shinigami games.

"They won't know what would be coming to them sir" Ryuk cackled.

"Quite right, that's the last kiss they will have in a long time" The king said.

While they said this the couples all kissed unknowingly for the last time.


	2. Change of Events: girls pov

_**~~Chapter 1: The Changes~~~~~**_

_**December 13, 1992**_

Three year old Carys was roaming around the halls wondering why there was such a commotion. It was her second day at Wammy's and it seemed that she had not caught anyone's attention but BB's. He seemed nice enough, a quiet fellow but he listened and commented all through her ordeals, which was much more than any other child of three years should have seen.

It was cold and she was shivering. Walking towards the dining room it seemed that she was lost in her thoughts, till she stepped on something plastic. She looked down to see a pair of goggles. She bent down and picked them up to see them up closer. They were grey and orangey yellow, an uncommon mix. She smiled and remembered that there was a boy she saw that was wearing them.

'_What's his name' _she thought_. _

She could only remember his red hair. She suddenly felt the goggles taken, and she looked to see little Ayame staring at her smiling.

"Thanks Carys, Matt was looking all over for these. No worries, I'll take it to him" she said happily.

Before Carys could say anything , Ayame was long gone. Carys sighed and then felt a pain in her chest.

'_Why does it feel like I missed something important?_' she thought.

She frowned and continue her walk along and finally reached the great hall. There was Roger holding a basket close to his frame.

"What is it Roger?" thirteen year old L said towards him.

"It's a child" Roger said.

"Another one? We have one that's 8 months old" BB commented.

"Send it back" Mello grumpily said.

Carys turned to see the blonde boy and the snickering red head. Ayame seemd to be hugging him close and he let out his first smirk. She frowned wondering why she didn't like it, but took no notice as BB moved her away.

"We cannot send her back, she seems to be a day old Roger" Watari said with sad eyes.

"Well then let's keep her" Carys said simply.

They all looked at her and she hid behind BB , who chuckled and patted her head.

"I agree" eleven year old Soar replied.

Roger inwardly groaned knowing that it meant another child here.

"It will be no harm" Watari said "I will take care of her"

Roger passed him the basket and he took out a light blue blanket. In his arms was a little one year old who was surprisingly not crying.

"What do we name her?" BB commented.

"Who cares" Mello huffed.

"You know….people say that newborns are Angels" Matt said uninterested.

"Oh that's a good one Matt" Ayame said nuzzling him.

"I know babe, I know" he said chuckling.

Carys gagged and looked up at BB who seemed to be looking at the child with some hatred.

"What is it BB?" she asked.

"Seems we have some competition, well in a few years at least" he murmured.

She shrugged and walked to see the baby, she seemed fussy and the baby opened her eyes to see Carys for the first time. Brown eyes met blue and they smiled at each other subconsciously.

"Angel …hm…it's nice" Carys murmured.

She didn't notice Matt look at her, too entertained at seeing her first newborn.

"Room her with Carys" Watari said.

"Why not room her with the other child Near, they are both babies" Roger said.

"Near is too fussy of a child, Angel is too quiet, they would not get along in the same room. Room Linda with Near. Make Mello and Matt share, and Carys and Angel board together" Watari replied.

_**Spring, 1997 **_

"Come on Car!" Angel said laughing.

The five year old was currently chased by the seven year old Carys. They grew up with each other and they had bonded which typically creates a friendship. They were happy children, as happy as they could be with no real ambition to be number one.

"Look Angel…."Carys said teasingly. "It's Mello"

Angel froze and her cheeks reddened. In her eyes no one was more admirable than Mello. He was handsome and smart aleck. Somehow her eyes never rotated away from the blonde. She first talked to the blonde, and that was the last boy since. She never even saw the little white haired boy her age, who had stared at her with curiosity. She once almost saw him, but Mello had walked by and asked if she wanted chocolate. She never even looked back and it seemed that a girl had seen him. Linda had eyes for Near, and eyes that were once for Angel were now on Linda.

Carys on the other hand never paid much attention to any boys. After BB killed the first ~A~, he had simple become insane. She never met the little red head with the bright eyes that she would have once love. She never got his attention, for the blue haired little girl had his heart. Ayame was the one to return his beloved goggles, and that was his girl. He never saw her and she never paid attention to him. She never learned to shoot a gun and he never knew the words ' I love you' . It seemed that they would not ever learn the words.

Before Angel would react Carys had tackled her to the ground.

"You're it" Carys said laughing.

Angel pouted.

"You cheated no fair" she whined.

"Well he is looking" Carys said.

Angel turned to see Mello and she waved at him. He looked at her and smirked waving back making her blush.

"You're hopeless" Carys laughed and Angel huffed.

_**April 1**__**st**__** , 2004**_

Angel was in the closet with Mello and she sighed. Seemed Carys was winning this prank war, for now Angel was in the room with her crush Mello. She somehow felt that her feelings were real, yet they seemed so out of place. Her eyes were for him, but it wasn't so devotional.

She shivered as she felt his breath on her lips. Her eyes widened as she saw the glint of his eyes.

"Like chocolate Angel?" he purred.

She knew he was known along with Matt to play around with girls. Carys had told her and she never lied.

"Well?" he asked.

"N-not particularly" she stuttered.

"Well you will now" he said and leaned to touch his lips to hers.

Her eye widened and she tensed feeling her first kiss finally happen. She wanted the fireworks she read so much about, yet that didn't seem to be the case. She felt him invade her senses, all of chocolate. Personally she despised chocolate, which Carys teased made no sense.

She put her hands on his vest trembling and he chuckled pulling back. She inwardly frowned, for she felt nothing. She felt at the pit of her stomach full disappointment. It was a good kiss, but she missed the butterflies and the fireworks he wished so much for.

"How was that?" he asked.

"It was-" Angel began but was then pulled out by Carys.

"Bye Doll" Mello called out.

She saw Mello and Matt high fiving.

"How was it?" Carys interrogated.

"Chocolaty" she mumbled.

"You hate chocolate" Carys replied.

"Exactly" Angel groaned.

Carys simply laughed knowing that this joke would last forever till the end of time.

_**February 14, 2007 **_

Carys had her things packed; she was ready. Angel was along her side, holding her things close. They both looked at each other and knew they had to go. Carys looked towards the window and sighed. They were leaving on the most romantic day of the year with no hearts that kept them at Wammys. Everyone had someone, including the albino. Carys frowned at the thought.

"You ready Car?" Angel asked softly.

"Yeah come on" Carys said.

"Do you think we'll get caught" Angel said stopping both of them.

Carys turned to see her and smiled confidently.

"If that red head , whatever his name is and Ayame ran away. Then your Mello" she said adding the teasing part, "Then we can"

Angel rolled her eyes but smiled slightly and nodded.

"Where are we going?" Angel asked as they began to sneak out.

"Kanto" Carys replied.

As the girls ran away in the dark, they did not notice a pair of grey eyes following their trail.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Linda said .

Near turned from the window and smiled slightly.

"You too Linda" he murmured twiddling his hair.

_**A year prior**_

Carys was currently on the ladder placing the sign on the front of the shop. She had finally achieved her dream of owning a restaurant. She had had to compromise with Angel who wanted a sweets shop. She was still proud of them both. After hard years of working in dirty diners, and taking crap from many,

"Why in the world you, would you name it that" Angel said giggling.

Carys managed to turn and glared.

"I like horses" she replied shortly.

"But the old stables?" Angel said smothering her giggles.

"Oh Shut up, your little shop is no better" she replied.

They had decided to split the store in two, one a pastry shop, and the other the restaurant Carys wanted so badly.

"Bite of Heaven is clever" Angel huffed.

"Mhm sure" Carys said.

"Oh shut up and get down from the ladder" she said

Carys laughed and climbed down. Once they finished all the touches the walked back to see their work.

"It's marvelous" they both said.

They both walked into the store and for the first time flipped the open sign.

_**Present day.**_

"Two fillet mignon's coming up!" Carys said happily.

While she served and waitressed along with her co-worker, Soar, it seemed that in a year it was an absolute hit. They had worked hard and it seemed that it was at a fast pace.

"Lennon! I Need you!" Carys yelled out.

Angel ran in her pastry waitress costume and began to plate. She and Carys had decided to get actually nicknames never given by family. Thus Angel Lennon and Carys McCartney were born.

_**Shinigami realm**_

"Interesting….it's not like it was suppose to be at all, how deliciously devious" the king chuckled.

The other shinigami's gathered around praising Ryuk and the King for their ideas.

"Ryuk seems to enjoy himself" Rena a shinigami stated.

"Most definitely" Worm cackled.

They all wondered would they ever go back to their mates? Who knew


	3. Change of Events :Boys Pov

_**~~~~~Boy's Change of Pace~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**December 13, 1992**_

Matt was walking around. He had just finished wishing Mello a happy birthday and was roaming around. He was in a depressed mood, for it seemed that he could not find his favorite pair of goggles. They weren't just any goggles, but the goggles that his parents had given him before they passed away. He was very worried, but he refused to cry.

'_I'm a big boy'_ the five year old thought.

Suddenly a little blue-haired girl ran towards him. He wondered why she stopped right in front of him with a bright smile. She was pretty had admitted that, not that he liked girls, they were yucky. But her eyes were the prettiest blue and her smile and pink cheeks drew him in.

"Here" she said smiling brightly.

He looked to see his goggles on her hand. He let out a smile and grabbed it, suddenly slipping it on.

"Thanks um-"

"Ayame" she chirped.

"Thank you you're really pretty" he commented.

She blushed and squeezed his hand.

"Want to be my boyfriend?" she asked.

"Sure" he said.

_**Spring 1997**_

Near was staring longingly at the pretty girl with brown hair. He believed she was an acceptable person, even though she was of the opposite sex. He believed that later when the dreaded puberty appeared he would become entranced. Sadly for him, he was invisible towards her eyes. She only had eyes for idiotic Mello. She had almost talked to him, he felt it, but before she said anything Mello showed up and she was enraptured. He never even learned her name. One thing that stayed in his memory was that she smiled and she smelled liked strawberries. He paid no heed to her anymore, for he found out Linda was interested in him. She was a pretty enough girl, she was sweet and paid attention to him. Little by little his eyes stopped darting to the little girl and more towards the other lighter brunette.

Matt on the other hand began to enjoy Ayame more and more. She was pretty and gave him the benefit of the doubt never asking much at all. He liked that for she gave him all he wanted. He learned to be secretive. After kissing Ayame, he did not get the same fulfillment he expected. He expected something that he needed like a drug, not something nice that warmed his lips. He began to lurk around and had made a list along with Mello to how many girls they had kissed. He enjoyed them but then he noticed there was one girl that never paid attention to him. That was so unacceptable to him and he despised. She used to be BB's girl so no one touched her. But now it had been a year since he had gone loco and now he wanted to get her attention. He had tried but Ayame got in the way, it was so bad he never even got her name. He sighed and began to relax alongside his semi-girlfriend of the week. He believed her name was Kate….or was it Kasey…Kelly……Sam? He didn't know nor did he really care.

_**April 1**__**st**__** 2004**_

Matt was walking along with Mello as he was all cheery over kissing the one girl elusive to them both. Little Angel was finally marked and Matt paid Mello 10 pounds grumbling lightly. As they entered the room Near was in the corner playing with his toys, as usual mining his own business which both appreciated…sometimes.

"So you finally kissed her" Matt said landing on his bed.

"Oh yea, of course." Mello said.

"How was she?" Matt asked.

"Angel was well…..sweet" he said thinking.

Near's ear perked up and looked up to hear them as discrete as possible. He always heard their escapades.

"Oh really?" Matt said amused.

"Yea, she was so nervous, it was obvious her first kiss. I marked the uncharted territory" Mello said proudly.

Near did not know why but he felt a blow to his stomach, what was interesting was that he actually no longer held feelings for the girl. He wondered who this girl was and how sweet she truly was. He imagined her as a blonde with big brown eyes and tall as well. He shook his head at the thought and went back to his dice.

'_Why is it that it made me feel some sort of unidentified pain?'_ he thought to himself.

_**February 14**__**th**__**, 2007**_

Near forced a small smile at the dinner that Linda had prepared for them. It was nice, he admitted , yet it didn't feel right. He honestly did care for her but it wasn't as fulfilling as expected. He ate one of her cookies and winced at the taste. She tried and she frowned at his reaction.

"Are they bad?" she asked.

"No they are a little hard…I'll suck out the sugar" he murmured and twiddled his hair.

She frowned and he looked out the window. He saw to figures in the distance one was the girl who he knew Matt and Mello had the fruitless chase. Then his eyes widened seeing the blue hated brown haired girl, he long ago was fond of.

He never even talked to them yet he felt he was losing something important .

"Happy Valentine's Day Near" he heard Linda say.

"You too Linda" he replied

She leaned over and implanted him his first kiss. He felt the warmth from her lips and yet they were not as comforting as he had hoped. He liked it and did not mind it whatsoever.

Meanwhile in Spain was Matt sleeping comfortably with Ayame. They had a good valentine's day there was no doubt. She was cuddling his side and he slid from her feeling a little uncomfortable. In his mind she was too close to him.

_**A Year Prior**_

Matt was currently engaged and no lie, he felt trapped. He hated actually reaching this level of commitment. He knew he was not a monogamous type of person. He himself said that there was no woman who would tie him down.

Ayame seemed nice enough, a good trophy wife, the problem was that she strived to be too perfect. She had chefs for him had clothing bought for him though he always returned it. The sex was good but she was so mechanical in everything. There was rarely any spontaneity so he himself went in search of it.

He held a black book, thought it was more of a binder. It was written in old latin to which she knew nothing about. He hated that he had to hide it. She knew he was not loyal but she still stayed. He didn't need her but he liked that she needed him. She was not one man guy oh no, she was known to sleep around as well, the little slut she was as well. He didn't care and after a while she stopped like a petulant child.

Meanwhile Near was currently beginning to for Special Provisions Kira. He had Linda by his side along with Halle, and Gevanni. He had others coming his ways and he was excited about it. As he played with his dice, he smiled slightly thinking about how everything was forming to place. It was finally his turn to try and compete against L.

_**Present day **_

Near had now worked his way up and L established him as his equal. While he worked along he continued to his this feeling he was not as accomplished as he once believed. Matt felt the same as the wedding was once again postponed. It seemed neither of them had achieved what they thought they wanted. They needed more.

"Are you okay Near?" Soar, L's girlfriend, though not truly confirmed asked.

Near looked up from his toy robot.

"I am perfectly fine ~S~ trust me" he said.

She nodded not really believing it. She walked and began to slip on her apron uniform.

"Where are you heading?" he asked.

"Well I wanted some normalcy so I got this job at a cute restaurant" she said smiling.

"Oh?"

"Yeah it's called The old Stables with the next door pastry shop called Bite of Heaven. L is obsessed with the pastries so I might as well go there now" she said smiling.

"Would you get me something?" he asked.

She nodded surprised he asked for something.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Strawberries "he replied "Something with strawberries."

She nodded confused and walked out. Near looked down at his robot and sighed.

Matt meanwhile was trying on a tux reluctantly. Once again the wedding was in a year and Ayame was determined to get some work done and he agreed since she had withheld sex. He didn't care he still found it in other places, but he didn't want to raise suspect. He frowned imagining Ayame next to him as he looked at himself in the mirror.

'_Seems incomplete_ ' he thought.

Seems both felt incomplete.


	4. And A Side of Cop With That

_**~~~~~And A Side of Cop With That~~~~~~~~~~**_

Angel and Carys were running around getting their shop ready for the morning rush. It seemed the Soar was a little late and they knew that she was a vital member of their restaurant. It was funny, neither of them knew where she even lived, but she was always in a rush to leave. They both surmised that it was because of a boy. Every time they asked it was always. 'I don't want to talk about it'. It was obvious there was a guy, but they stopped bullying her.

As both Angel and Carys sat on the counter waiting for business to start, they both sighed sadly.

"We suck in the man business" Carys muttered.

Angel snorted and nodded.

"You know at nineteen I was expecting a damn ring" Carys groaned.

Angel nodded.

"Same, at seventeen I might have as well had a boyfriend at least" Angel chuckled.

Carys and Angel laughed lightly and frowned at the thought of them being alone. They heard the dell ring signaling a customer. They both looked up to see Soar smiling and they waved at her half heartedly.

"Hey girls" Soar said happily.

"Hey Soar" they both mumbled.

"What's wrong girls?" Soar asked and hopped on the counter next to Angel, as Carys sat at the spinning chairs.

"You got a good guy and we are unlucky in the romance business" Carys mumbled.

Soar blushed.

"I don't have a guy" She muttered.

"Oh really?" Angel murmured.

"Yes" she replied shortly.

"So…why is it that you smelled like cologne last time and-"Carys began.

"And the next day you were wearing a white shirt that was obviously not yours" Angel finished.

Soar blushed and looked down.

"Aha!" both girls cheered.

"What's his name" Angel said curiously.

"Ryuzaki" Soar mumbled.

"Weird name, but he must be good if he makes you blush" Carys winked.

Soar glared and slipped on her uniform.

"Whatever, come on we got work to do" She said.

The pair of girls giggled and nodded. Angel hopped off the counter as Carys walked to the back of the counter.

"Come on girls, chop chop, to work" Carys said.

"Fine fine, I am going" Angel said and opened the connecting door into the sweets shop.

Carys began to serve the first costumers as Soar went behind to the kitchen to help cooking. Carys began to serve people and she was happily humming.

_**~Hours Later~**_

As the girls finished the morning rush, the three girls felt their stomach grumble. They all looked down and blushed.

"I am starving" Carys whined.

Angel giggled and nodded.

"Same" Soar said.

"I'll go buy something" Angel suggested.

"Please do, I'll take care of the shop on my own" Carys said.

"With me of course. Carys can take over your sweet shop and I'll take over the saddle" Soar said.

Angel smiled and ran out with a thank you. Carys walked towards the shop and held her stomach as the hunger annoyed her.

Meanwhile Soar was cleaning the restaurant, after the lunch rush, it seemed that it was slowing down. The door then was opened and Soar looked up to see a frazzled Matsuda. She almost laughed at his expression and smiled sympathetically.

"What's wrong Matsu" Soar said.

Matsuda was panting.

"Ryuzaki ran out of sweets and forced me to come and get more sweets" Matsuda said tired.

Soar laughed lightly and looked over at Carys. She let out a tiny smile and felt a little playful.

"Matsuda, go next door and get them, I am too busy with customers" Soar said.

Matsuda gave her the puppy dog eyes and she raised her eyebrows, showing it was not going to affect her.

"Fine" he mumbled.

She smiled as he walked in and began to talk to an unsuspecting Carys.

"H-hello?" Matsuda said unsurely.

Carys looked up to see the most adorable frazzled person.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked calmly.

"Yeah! I was wondering if I could get seven dozen of your sweetest pastries" Matsuda said cheerfully.

Carys looked surprised.

"Woah, well okay" Carys said.

She began to box the sweets as he asked. She had failed to notice he was studying her. She had long brown hair and the warm chocolate eyes he liked very much. She was fairly average height and she looked like his type of girl. Suddenly the pair of eyes met his and he turned red. He was caught.

"Got a staring problem?" Carys said amused.

"Sorry!" he said quickly and she giggled.

He blushed even more and looked at her shyly.

"Do you like to eat?" Matsuda asked suddenly.

Carys smothered a giggle.

"Well….yes it is a hobby of mine" Carys replied.

"Want to go and eat with me?" he asked. "After I take the sweets to my boss though" he added quickly.

She looked thoughtful but nodded.

"Sure, let's go" she said.

He let out a hundred watt smile and walked out with her. Soar was watching the whole thing with an amused expression. Suddenly the door opened again and Angel walked in with bags of food.

"Where's Carys?" Angel said panting.

"She's out on a date I think" Soar replied.

Angel looked surprised but smiled. She let out the plates and the girls began to eat as the restaurant was now closed for a few hours to eat. They began to eat and then Angel frowned. Soar looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" Soar asked.

"Well now I need to find myself someone" Angel whined. "What's wrong with me?"

Soar laughed lightly and patted her cheek.

"You're only seventeen" Soar said. "I'm twenty-eight and Carys is nineteen. You are just a kid and you'll find someone"

Angel pouted and nodded.

"Fine fine" she said and began to play with her food.

Soar giggled and Angel could not help but crack a smile.

"There we go, a smile"

Angel giggled and nodded.

"I'll find someone one day" Angel said smiling.

"Yes yes, and he will be the one, it'll be a sign" Soar said.

Angel snorted.

"No really, I'm not joking" Soar said " He will knock you off your feet"

Angel laughed and they ate their meal in a cheerier mood. As they began to wash their plates, Carys walked in.

"Well well well" Angel said smirking.

"Two hours" Soar whistled.

Carys flipped them off and sat on the table. They laughed and waited for her to talk.

"Oh okay okay" Carys said "His name is Matsuda and he is so sweet."

Angel giggled and Soar was extremely amused.

"And he is so shy, when he kissed me-"

Angel squeaked.

"He kissed you!" she said happily.

Carys nodded and high fived the girls.

"Boyfriend material?" Angel asked.

"Boyfriend material" Carys repeated.

They chatted up a storm and then nightfall hit.

"Well I got to leave girls" Soar said. "My ride's waiting"

Carys and Angel waved bye and she walked off.

"Same for me, you ready Carys?" Angel asked.

Both girls shared an apartment but Carys shook her head. Angel raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I was promised dinner as well" Carys said.

Angel smiled slightly and nodded.

"Okay, see you at home, maybe" Angel smiled.

Carys waved and Angel went on her way. She was not used to walking alone, but as she did she felt a little paranoid. She slipped on her Ipod headphones and began to sing with her music, becoming oblivious. In her distraction, she became distracted and suddenly crashed into a hard body. She yelped and fell on the sidewalk.

"Forgive me" A mysterious man said.

She looked up and saw a man with raven black hair and silver blue eyes. He stuck out his hand and she took it shyly. He then pulled her up and she blushed instantly .

"It's fine" She whispered.

He let out a tight smile they stood there in the sidewalk. She suddenly noticed this and she tugged her hand shyly.

"Do you mind?" Angel whispered.

He looked down and noticed that he was still holding her hand. She smiled as he let go she pulled it to her frame.

"Sorry" he said.

Angel shrugged and she stepped back. As she walked away, she heard him call her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

She smiled shyly.

"Angel" she said.

She continued her walk and he called out.

"Stephen" he said.

She turned once again curiously.

"My name is Stephen"

"Interesting" she replied and walked away.

She unknowingly met someone who would be back in her life.

_**End of Chapter~ **_

_**A/N: I know that Matt or Mello didn't come out, but I wanted to develop the plot a little more and show their ties. To make sure I would like to repeat that Carys and Angel have selective memory. Their psyche prevents them from remembering a lot from their past. They don't remember Soar in their childhood for the age gap and their little interaction. **_

_**~Review~**_


	5. Reasons Not to Say I Do

_**A/N:**_** Sorry for the long really long hiatus lol. But school is hard. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.~**

**~~~~~Reasons Not to say I Do~~~~~~**

Matt loved many things. He loved guns. He loved games. He loved smoking. He loved women. He loved sex. There were also many things Matt Jeevas hated. He hated possessiveness of others. He hated clinginess. He hated meaningless chatter. He hated snuggling. He hated gritting out I love you. And he was beginning to hate his fiancée.

"Matt" he heard her call.

He inwardly groaned as he shuffled his feet down the hall. He had been with her for how long? Since he was six approximately and he was beginning to feel trapped. Not that he was fully committed, but quite the contrary, he had many women show him and call his names. He had heard his name from different mouths, different ethnicities and different social classes.

His sights set on Ayame sitting on the couch flipping through another wedding magazine. She was lying sideways giving him the view of the curves he had grown tired of tracing. Her long blue hair was tied in a bun and she looked up at him with a smile. He knew she really didn't want to do this. It was the right thing to do, thus that is why they had agreed.

"Morning Matt" she said softly.

Matt gave her a half smile.

'_In all these years, she still doesn't know my real name'_ he thought.

"Morning Aya" he said and kissed her.

Once again out of habit that they interacted as this.

"How's it going with the wedding planning?" he asked.

She tilted her head and frowned.

"I hate this wedding planner, I mean honestly she won't listen to what I want. So what if I changed my mind for the tenth time, it gives her no right to yell at me" Ayame whined.

Matt nodded but inwardly winced at how she looked beautiful till she opened her mouth. He leaned against her.

"So are you going to fire her?" he asked

'_Once again'_ he added inwardly.

"No, course not, it's the third one and it's hard to find them" Ayame said flipping the magazines

"Anything you say Aya" he muttered and plopped a chocolate strawberry in his mouth. "Hm…..where did you get this from?" he said

She shrugged.

"Linda came over and she brought me a box of them" Ayame said "I don't know where it's from though"

Matt turned to see the box and raised his eyebrow.

"Piece of Heaven, what a stupid name" he chuckled "But good food, you should hire them"

She nodded.

"Maybe, that is if they can make less fatty foods"

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Hm……well Mello's waiting for me, I got to go" he said and kissed her neck.

"See you later Matt" she said.

He nodded and got up the couch walking over to pick up his goggles and walked out the door with the box of chocolate dipped strawberries. Ayame sighed and looked around her surroundings.

"Soon this will all be mine" she said softly.

~With Near~

Near was sitting on one of the chairs and rolled over to the computer. He had not lived up to what he had wanted to achieve. He was not a successor, but a partner. He had not surpassed L, nor anyone, for all the competition now worked under the same roof. Matt and Mello worked in the hacking area of the task force. He himself worked along with L through the data given and it seemed that like many other adults, they did not live up to their own expectations.

Near felt someone lean against him and he looked up to see Linda. Her auburn hair was now shoulder length and she had reached his height of 5'11 after a while. She was tall and athletic and he had grown to love her.

'Love? That is too strong, no, it's that she's endearing' he corrected his thoughts.

"What are you doing Near?" she asked smiling brightly.

"I am working on some documents that are of utmost importance" he said raising his right hand to twiddle his hair.

He was surprised to feel her wrap her hand around his wrist. He blinked a few time as she spun him around to face him. He felt his space being invaded and tensed his body by reflex. Linda frowned but leaned down to try to kiss him.

"Linda, you do know that this work is important" he murmured before she kissed him. "Also we are in a work environment, do control yourself"

Linda pulled back and nodded letting go of his wrist.

"It's always your work, when can you pay attention to me?" she asked softly.

"You do know how important work is for me, it's my top priority" he said bluntly. "Sorry to have disappointed you"

Linda nodded and pulled back, but then noticed the strawberry sweets.

"When did you get more?" she asked

He sighed.

"Soar seems to bring me sweets. I had a craving for strawberries and these seemed appealing. " Near said.

Linda nodded.

The door then opened and Matt and Mello entered the headquarters. They were throwing themselves the treats from the shop and they were laughing. They turned to the pair and plopped on the chairs.

"So, did we ruin your romantic moment?" Mello said amused.

Mello had worked hard through the years and had succeeded in one way he had never expected. He, like Near, had begun to work with L and was now respected among his field of expertise. He had his own wealth and that wasn't so bad for the abandoned child he once was.

"No you didn't Mello, I must say, what brings you to our wing?" Near asked.

Mello shrugged.

"Well Matt and I did all our work and well, we were going out to the sweets shop that makes this awesome chocolate and pastry crap to like hire them for the day Matt here loses his masculinity"

Matt glared at Mello.

"What?" Mello added chuckling.

"Look, I won't lose my balls by simply marrying her" Matt sneered.

"I think they make a great couple." Linda intercepted.

Mello shrugged and they stayed quiet..

"Don't you think so albino?" Mello asked Near.

"Hm…you could simply check after the wedding reception" Near replied.

Linda frowned at the trio. Though they were all part of her childhood, it seemed she still wasn't part of the group. She was never asked opinions or be allowed to comment. If she did, they would grow quiet. She always felt out of the loop and somehow believed that is how it would remain.

"I'm going to go to Ayame" she replied and let go of Near who didn't kiss her or any reaction as she left.

She ducked her head and sighed as the door closed behind her. She had worked with him for many years and yet they were no closer in their relationship than they were before. They shared a bed, but he didn't touch her at night. She heard him relieving his tensions rather than have sexual contact with her.

She walked towards Ayame's room and knocked. Ayame popped her head in and smiled.

"Great! I needed my maid of honor to tell me what my dress looks like" she said and pulled Linda in.

Linda forced a smile and sat in front of the mirror. Ayame ran into the restroom to try on the dress. As she was left alone she looked at her reflection. Her auburn hair was flat, no real shape to it, and her eyes were hazel. She herself liked how she looked but yet she didn't really smile. She closed her eyes as she remembered how Near was with her.

_**Flashback**_

_Near was lying in bed as Linda was tugging her night gown in the restroom. He read his last updates on Kira unsuspecting that tonight was the night._

"_You will be mine Near" Linda said softly and put her hair down, from her ponytails. She had curled her hair and smiled applying lipstick. Ayame had let her borrow a lingerie outfit in white, Near's favorite color she surmised. _

_She walked out of the room and frowned noticing that Near was still looking over his papers. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her. She smiled as he observed her and twirled for him. She climbed onto the bed and he stared at her._

"_What are you doing?" he asked._

_She giggled and tugged at his buttons._

"_You are smart enough to know what is happening" she murmured and leaned down to kiss his chest. _

_He pulled back his cheeks reddening as she continued her advances. _

"_Control yourself Linda, you know better" Near said "What did we say about marriage?" _

_Linda smirked and straddled him._

"_But you and I will get married, thus it's fine for us to consummate our relationship." She murmured and kissed his neck. _

_He made a noise at the back of his throat and she giggled. She managed to take off his shirt, while he groaned grabbing her hips. _

_They kissed and before she could arouse him, someone was knocking on the door. She sighed as he pushed her off and walked over acting as if nothing was wrong. _

_**End Flashback**_

Linda's memory was interrupted as Ayame popped out in her wedding dress. She looked beautiful in her long white gown. Linda smiled and giggled.

"You look beautiful" she said.

Ayame giggled and stared at the mirror. Her long blue hair was pinned up and her dress pure white ,absolutely misleading, covered her legs yet had a slit on the side ending at her thigh.

"Matt will love it right?" Ayame asked.

Linda nodded excited.

"Oh he will definitely" she said excited.

Ayame waved her off.

"Oh, after Matt and I marry, then you and Near will marry" she said. "Then we will both be part of this thing forever"

Linda's smile disappeared.

"Married….yeah" she said.

Ayame nudged Linda.

"He will marry he's been with you for years" she said. "Trust me"

Linda looked at Ayame's eyes and nodded.

"You're right, he will"

After Ayame changed they relaxed there both knowing that their destiny was determined once they said "I do".

_**With the boys~  
**_Mello and Matt were throws paper balls at each other as Near stared at their idiot acts.

"Hey Near?" Matt asked.

"Yes?" Near replied with a question of his own.

"Why haven't you shagged the hell out of Linda already?"

Mello began to laugh hysterically at the question that came out of the blue.

"We have not had sexual intercourse Matt" Near replied bluntly.

"Why? You guys have been together for years" Mello asked.

"I do not know, nor wish for you two to know."

"Well whatever, I just wanted to say that we three shall be eating sweets like kings" Matt said.

Near and Mello looked at them curiously.

"Why?" Mello asked.

"Tomorrow Linda will be dragged by Ayame to that place with the good pastries and we will try them for my wedding" Matt said patting his stomach.

"Fun" Near said in a deadpan tone.

"As long as they get chocolate" Mello replied biting into a Hershey bar.

Matt snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I don't know why, but it seems that place will be very helpful" Matt said.

"If you say so" Mello said "To get Ayame off your back"

Matt and Mello chuckled together as Near stayed quiet.

'_Strawberry tarts_' was all that went through Near's complicated psyche.

_**Sorry it's short I will make it longer next time, I promise. **_


	6. First Meeting

**This is the newest chapter. I'm starting with a new change, you get to meet Soar's character!**

**Angel's Look: ****http://nears-girl**** (dot) deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Little-Smile-163094000**

**Carys: ****http://deathgodz(dot)motionsforum(dot)com(slash)users/2213/61/09/56/avatars/46-92(dot)png**

**Soar: ****http://deathgodz(dot)motionsforum(dot)com/users/2213/61/09/56/avatars/153-80(dot)png**

**Remember: Angel is my OC the others are from my friends~**

**~~~~~~~~First Meeting~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Task Force Headquarters**_

Soar's eyes opened and she let out a sleepy smile. Though she was alone in bed she still felt the heat he had left behind. She knew he wouldn't lie with her long, for he was a well known insomniac. They had been together for five years but they had met each other at a young age. She was surprised he had contacted her years ago for a case in Los Angeles, but since then, they had been inseparable.

'_What time is it?'_ she thought as she rested in their bed.

She turned her head to the right to see it was 6:00am. She sat up and stretched letting out a yawn. She got up and winced at the cold floor and walked over to the mirror. Her hair was a mess of red hair and she blinked as her mismatched eyes which were watery from just waking up. She smiled at herself and thought.

' _Well be thankful you have everything you ever wanted Sora' _she said to herself.

She walked over to the restroom and slipped into the shower getting ready for a new day. As she scrubbed herself clean she thought about how her life had changed. She had seen so many people grow up and change.

Mello. Oh what a rowdy child he was. From a young age his obsession with chocolate began with a scavenger hunt on Easter. When he was two, he had found a bar and since then it has practically been his mistress. His love life was one that wasn't so successful. He could never commit to anything which frustrated many young girls and broke a few hearts. She saw him flirt with little girls through the orphanage and his biggest failure was the little brown hair girl. A. She was the little girl that had avoided him like the plague. She knew this only by the fact Matt teased Mello incessantly.

Matt. He was the self proclaimed nymphomaniac of the group. The little red haired boy had to weaknesses: games and women. He was the one that the girls gravitated to. She frowned at the thought of the boy. He was so innocent once, she remembered. He had lost his parents at a very young age, but an age impressionable enough to remember them. At age five he had immediately bonded to Mello because they both had isolated themselves. She had seen him with Ayame and though she was sweet, there was something behind it.

Near. Oh he was the loneliest child she had ever seen. He came as a baby; four months old. He was given to the orphanage as a normal babe, found a mile from Wammys. His parents had skidded off the road and he was the only survivor in a cold winter day. Immediately he was taken in she remembered and she had observed him as the others. He was the most innocent child, sometimes oblivious to his surroundings. Now she saw that he had something missing. She smiled remembering his short lived obsession with some brown haired girl; just because of Mello had he wanted her interest. She never noticed and he begun to curl himself away from the others and Linda was there. He seemed to be in a rut and she noticed his glint would return when he ate his strawberry tarts and pastries. She would always hear him murmur 'Strawberries' as if it reminded him of some memory.

Ayame and Linda. She never really paid attention to the duo. She knew they clung to each other very well and easily. Ayame was more of a frivolous creature, a little nit as it would say. She never really was a deep thinker and to this day she reminded L. She was just meant to be a little trophy wife. Soar had a bad taste in her mouth at her little thought. Linda. She was a piner, for she wanted what she couldn't have. She could never wedge herself in the tight mold the boys had created for themselves and when it came to Near she forced him to change which was obvious he couldn't. She was a little dreamer, and Soar really hopes she would get some rewards for her hard work.

Lastly L. When they had reunited he was the same as ever. He had messy raven hair and dark eyes that seemed to hold so much knowledge. She smiled at the thought of how she had to force herself to look away from his lips. They worked together and slowly became closer. A handshake, a half hug, an accidental cuddle, then a kiss. It all began with that kiss. That kiss brought them a feeling they hadn't ever experienced. She felt her face heat up as she massaged her scalp. She was a little slow on the social way of things, at 28 she was now at her prime. She had everything she wanted, as could be seen with the small sparkly ring on her left hand.

She slipped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her hair. She smiled and dressed quickly knowing that her girls would be waiting for her.

Carys and Angel. Carys was sure one to cause trouble. If Soar searched for spontaneity Carys would give that to her. She was hard headed, ambitious, determined and confident. She was the polar opposite of Angel. Angel could be meek, a pushover but had a quiet determination. She was a shy one, she knew. She could not believe the girls were the closest of friends for they took care of each other. Carys was the older one and though she did act protective it was obvious that Angel kept her grounded. Carys was a dreamer, who couldn't help falling in love with love. Angel being careful never tried to fall, she avoided it in every corner she could. Angel unlike Carys was frightened to fall in love and feared it so much she would feel that love was her destruction. She loved her girls and with a small clip in her hair, Soar was ready to head out to her normal job.

She walked out of the room and she smiled seeing the gang ready. She knew they thought her job was foolish, but she knew L knew that she needed some normalcy in her life. She happily had the nine-to-five job and then at night got to get a summarization of the case and after that she cuddled happily into a wide awake L. She walked over to L and spun his chair to face her.

He looked at her eyes bland.

"I'm leaving now" she said like she did every morning.

"Do return please" he replied.

She leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips and he smiled slightly so only she could see in return.

"Do have fun" he said and spun back to his work.

She rolled her eyes at their routine and walked down the stairs to the street. She walked down main street to her favorite restaurant/pastry shop. She walked in to the smell of fresh bread. She smiled seeing a person covered in flour walking out. The little brunette lifted her head and smiled her hundred watt smile to Soar.

"Morning Love" she said in her soft voice.

"Morning Angel" she said and put her coat in the back. "Where's Car?" she asked.

Angel huffed lifting her back up.

"I don't know she didn't come home last night" she said pouting.

Soar walked over and tugged Angel's signature hat. Angel yelped and fixed it her way.

"Why didn't you tell me, I would have come over and slept over. I know how you hate to sleep in an empty home" Soar said.

Angel looked down and began to cut the bread quietly.

"Soar…I'm seventeen, I need to get used to it. One day Carys will just leave and I will be left alone, I'm preparing myself" she said softly.

Soar could not help but feel her heart strings tug. Angel grew up with Carys and with Carys developing her career and her private life, Angel feared being left behind. Soar sighed and sat on the stool in front of the counter. She rested her head on her hands and looked at Angel with an expectant look. Angel looked up and tilted her head.

"What?" she asked exasperated.

"Well why don't you just go out on a date?" Soar asked.

Angel snorted.

"Are you kidding me?" Angel said.

She walked around not noticing three people entering the room. Soar's head perked up but said nothing.

"What do you expect from me?" Angel said not looking where she was going. She spun around with a teasing face. It was the morning and she believed no one would enter the room. "Just ask the first guy that comes in and say. Hey want to go out with me during lunch? I don't-"

"Sure" The blond boy said with a smirk.

Angel stumbled in surprised and crashed into Mello. Her eyes widened and her face flushed.

"Well sweetheart, when's your lunch time and we can definitely go out" Mello said with a smirk still implanted.

Matt chuckled and walked in. He inspected the room and his eyes landed on Soar who waved.

"Well, hello there Red" he said and tugged Near behind him.

Near looked at Mello who had not let go of poor Angel. His eyes flashed some memory he had long forgotten.

_**Flashback:**_

_Near was staring longingly at the pretty girl with brown hair. He believed she was an acceptable person, even though she was of the opposite sex. He believed that later when the dreaded puberty appeared he would become entranced. Sadly for him, he was invisible towards her eyes. She only had eyes for idiotic Mello. She had almost talked to him, he felt it, but before she said anything Mello showed up and she was enraptured. He never even learned her name. One thing that stayed in his memory was that she smiled and she smelled liked strawberries._

_**End Flashback:**_

'_Strawberries'_ he thought.

He sat down clumsily and looked at all the sweets.

Angel had managed to shimmy herself from Mello and walked away as if nothing had happened. Mello simply wiped off the flour from his vest and sat next to Near. Angel tugged her hair back to her hat and she let out a polite smile , ignoring her still flushed cheeks.

"Welcome to-" she began.

"Sorry I'm late!" Carys screeched walking in the shop.

She had not seem the boys but Angel and Soar noticed that in her face, she showed nothing but glee.

"Oh my god you guys. You won't believe it" she said cheerily. "I totally had the most amazing date! He was so romantic and then when we got to his-" Angel covered Carys mouth and pulled her to the back.

She popped her head out and smiled nervously to the three confused but amused boys.

"Do excuse us" she said softly and slid her head back in. Soar followed but before she left she turned and said .

"You boys don't know me here" she said "Do look around….Angel…..she's a great pastry maker"

The boys nodded and she walked to the back. Carys fought the whole way in frustration and when Angel didn't take off her hand she licked it. Angel squeaked and Carys gagged.

"Oh god you taste like flour" Cary said.

"Ew" Angel wiped her hand on her apron. "Of course I do, I've been baking!" She squeaked.

Soar viewed the scene with amusement but had to be careful since they could start a row, and their rows would definitely be a war zone.

"Why you squirt I'll-" Carys began.

"Car!" Soar interrupted " How was your date with Matsuda?"

Carys quickly forgot her little dispute and she squealed.

"Yes, oh god Soar……I lost _it._" She said.

Angel crashed into Soar and they stared at themselves in shock. They looked at each other wide eyed and then they turned to her.

"Are…..are you sure?" Angel squeaked.

Soar could not help but snort and Carys huffed.

"Yes, I went through the whole process Lennon" she said.

Angel blushed and tugged her hair as a nervous twitch along with her lip biting.

"Congratulations!" Soar said and hugged her.

She could not help but flashback to her first time and she blushed. Angel was the one out of the loop. She bit her lip and coughed slightly.

"How….how was it?" She asked.

"Great" Carys said softly.

"No!" she said and both Carys and Soar looked at her. She blushed and looked down. "I mean……how does it…..it f-feel"

Carys and Soar had a looked of understanding and Carys sat on a chair. Angel looked at her curiously and rolled her eyes as Carys patted her knee. Angel walked over and huffed sitting there as if they were children all over again.

"Well it's ……it's weird" she said and Angel looked at her curiously. "At first both of us were nervous but then we began to do little things, kisses and touches and crap like that" Cary said

Angel blushed and nodded.

"Then though came the good part" Carys continued "He was totally ready and when he…_you know_ it hurt so much" she said "But then it was all forgotten and let the pleasure begin"

Angel giggled and she caused the others to laugh.

"We got to talk about this later" Soar said "Your place I presume"

Both Carys and Angel nodded.

"Girls night?" Carys said.

They all giggled and walked out trying to act professional. Matt's eyes went straight to Carys who had a smirk matching his own. His eyes slowly trailed down her figure and when he looked back to her face he saw a glare. He chuckled and looked at his two other friends.

He noticed Near's eyes were on Angel, who still had the flush on her face. Matt doubted it was because of Mello and her, but of something that went on inside. His mind wandered slightly at the thought of yuri crossing his mind.

Mello's eyes were on the brunette who had landed on him. She was obviously not used to the opposite sex, for her reaction and he just would love to corrupt.

"As I was saying" Angel said cutting into his thoughts. "Welcome to A Little Piece of Heaven. I'm Angel, these are my friends Carys and Soar" she said smiling brightly.

"Mello" he said introducing himself.

"Nathan" Near said using his alias.

"Matt" Matt obviously said.

Soar nodded at their direction and Matt could not help his smirk falter as Carys wasn't as polite to him. Angel smiled but he noticed she had no interest at all to him. He mentally shrugged thinking that she wasn't his type.

"We're here because Matt here's getting married" Mello said.

He turned to Angel.

"So sugar, why not show us what your sweet hands created hm? I would be honored if your little hands would be around m-" Mello was interrupted.

"We were interested in having your pastries, or possibly a cake for his wedding" Near finished .

Angel nodded not getting Mello's innuendo.

"But of course" she said. "Girls bring let's get the samples"

As the plates were being served the trio were met by the girls.

"Matty!" Ayame squealed and walked to him hugging him from behind.

Angel and Carys looked at each other and scrunched up their noses in annoyance. Soar rolled her eyes and served the other usual customers. Angel's eyes noticed a auburn haired girl walking in. She was tall and lean and walked straight to the boy that had the amazing grey eyes Angel's own eyes lingered on. She looked away from the couple and put a cake to hide her embarrassment.

'_Of course your eyes go to the taken one'_ she thought.

"Please sit, I'll…I'll serve you some of our flavors" she said and sliced the cake to five pieces.

The girls sat opposite of the boys and began to try one by one. After about an hour of annoying comments from the girls they had decided.

"You guys are simply amazing!" Ayame said purring at the taste of the chocolate cake.

She looked around the room.

"Who designed this place?" She asked out of the blue.

The younger girls raised their hands.

"Well it's divine" Linda said. "Good style"

The guys quietly ate their cake ignoring the girl's comments completely.

"I know!" she said "Why don't you girls become my wedding planners" she said happily.

Carys looked shocked and wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"I'm sorry" Angel said slightly frightened at denying her. "But this café is our income we can't close it for months of planning" she said "It can't be done"

"It's not months, it's a month!" Ayame said.

"We can't just close it for no reason" Carys added.

"How much do you get monthly?" she asked.

"15,000" Angel Soar and Carys replied simultaneously.

"We'll pay double and maybe you can rebuild here or hire more people" Ayame said.

Matt began to chock on his coffee cake and looked at her incredulously.

"What?!" he said "No, no, no, no ,no!"

"Yes, I'll pay it from the wedding fund" she said proudly.

Matt sighed and ate the cake.

"You guys better bring us these stuff daily too" He added.

Angel nodded quickly.

"Fine then we agree" Carys said.

Ayame and Linda hugged and Angel rubbed her arm uncomfortably. They looked at each other and wondered. Was 30,000 worth it? It seemed it didn't seem so.

_**Author's note: I'm sorry if it was anti-climatic. I owed this to Laur and Tay lol. I hope you liked and R&R please. NO flaming and as I bid you adieu I go now to play Soul Silver. Au revior! **_


End file.
